Freddie's New Life
by SilverHeart12
Summary: A stranger brings Gumball home when he is unconscious on the street. But what happens when the stranger is asked to live with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's New Home**

**Stabbe Bear 12: Hi it me again.**

**Gumball: Hi, what's this story about?**

**Stabbe Bear 12: This happens 3 weeks after the sleepover. This is what happens when Freddie (If you don't know who that is it's my OC back from my first story: Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare) moves in with you and Darwin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or its characters. I only own Freddie.**

Chapter 1

Gumball and Darwin were walking home from school because they missed the bus and their mom couldn't come and pick them up. Darwin, why did you do that? Gumball asked Darwin. Do what? Darwin asked. Why did you chase Jamie around the school and than get us beat up for it? Gumball asked Darwin. I thought she was Bigfoot. Darwin told Gumball. Dude you go on ahead. I got sit down and rest. Gumball told Darwin. Ok dude. Darwin said Darwin started walking ahead leaving Gumball behind. Gumball was all tried out from the beating Jamie's gave him. Jamie didn't touch Darwin at all. She hated him so much that she didn't even care that Darwin was also chasing her. Jamie had given Gumball a black eye and a bloody nose. He was tried and his bones ached. He started feeling sleepy. He fell backwards and passed out.

Gumball…Gumball…GUMBALL. What, who's there? He opened his eyes and saw a brown bear with a scar on his left eye and ear and a scar on his right hand. He was also wearing a gray coat and blue pants on with white and red shoes. Freddie what are doing here? Gumball asked Freddie. Oh

Me? I never left. I like it here. Freddie told Gumball. What, but don't you want to go home? Gumball asked Freddie. Yeah, but I don't know how to get home. Here let me help you up. Freddie lifted Gumball up off the ground like he was nothing. So where do you live. Freddie asked Gumball. Just keep walking I tell you when we get there. Gumball told Freddie. So where you been all this time, I haven't seen you since the sleep over? Gumball asked Freddie. I've been living in the sewer. The sewer, but that's disguising. Hey I don't have anywhere to go. Freddie was right; when you appear out of nowhere and you're at the age of 15 you don't even enough money to afford a room in a motel for more than a few days. Hey we're here. Gumball told Freddie.

As soon as the door opened Freddie saw Darwin standing there. , GUMBALL IS BACK. Darwin yelled. REALLY. Nicole yelled from the kitchen. She ran into the living room and saw Freddie holding Gumball. She ran up to Freddie and said I don't know who you are or why your holding my son, but you better put him down and explain what your doing here. Freddie put Gumball down on the couch and started talking to Nicole.

It all started three months ago. I was in my house on my laptop typing a report for school when a green portal appeared in my bedroom and sucked me into it. Than I appeared in a room with Gumball, Darwin, a banana, a robot, a peanut, and a multicolored weakling. We started playing the game truth or dare. Oh and Gumball kissed a girl. Than I- Freddie was interrupted by Nicole saying you did. Oh my little Gumball is becoming a man. Freddie why did you have to tell my mom that. Gumball asked Freddie. Hey I was just saying. Continuing with the story. So than after the game I left the party and went into the sewer where I lived for the pass three months. Freddie told Nicole. Oh dear you must be tired Darwin take um… what was your name again. Nicole asked. It's Freddie. Ok Darwin take Freddie up stairs to the bathroom and take a shower. After that come back down stairs and talk to me.

After Freddie took a shower he went down stairs and looked around, but didn't see Nicole. Not wanting to be nosy by looking around for her, he called her. Yes dear? He heard from the kitchen. He went to find Nicole in the kitchen heating something in the microwave. Oh hi Freddie I was just heating you some left over spaghetti from last night. Just sit down at the table. He went over to the table and sat down in a chair. He heard the microwave go off and Nicole got the spaghetti out and sat it in front of Freddie. So Freddie, how did you find Gumball like that. Nicole asked. I found him knocked out on the sidewalk. It looked like someone beat him up pretty bad. Oh yeah where he go, he wasn't on the couch anymore when I came down. Freddie asked. Him I put him in his bed for him to get some rest. It looks like Gumball and Darwin like you. I was wondering if you would like to stay we have a extra bed in Gumball's and Darwin's bedroom that Gumball's and Darwin's little sister slept in before she started sleeping in the guest room because Gumball and Darwin made it so hard for her to sleep in their room. So do you want to stay? Nicole asked.

**Stabbe Bear 12: So that's it for this Chapter. Will Freddie stay your going to have to stay and find. I should have the next chapter done by the end of the day. Remember review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's New Home

Stabbe Bear 12: Hi it' me again. Last time we were about to see if Freddie was going to stay. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or its characters. I only own Freddie and the crappy computer I'm typing this story on.

Chapter 2

Sure, I would love to stay with you. Freddie told Nicole. Really. Wait one minute. Richard honey can you come here please. Nicole yelled. Yes dear? Who is this? Richard asked. That's not important right now. Right now I want you go get the kids. Nicole told Richard. Ok. About a minute later Richard came back with Darwin, Anais, and Gumball. Honey, kids Freddie here is going to stay with us from now on. Really? Gumball and Darwin both asked in unison. Yep. Ok kids go back up stairs I have to have a talk with Freddie. Richard you stay down here. Ok mom. All 3 of the kids said.

Freddie if you're going to stay here you will be provided with food and a bed to sleep in. But there are some rules. No stealing from any of us, swearing, or being out after 9:00pm. Ok. Freddie agreed. Oh one more thing if you going to stay here you to go to school. I'll enroll you in school today so you can go to school tomorrow.

Home 6:30

The next day Freddie woke in his bed with Gumball saying something to him. Freddie… Freddie… Freddie. Gumball repeatedly whispered in his ear. What? Freddie asked. Freddie it's time to get up for school. Gumball told Freddie. Okay. Freddie got up yawning. Freddie had gotten up and got dressed and went down for breakfast. He sat down and saw a cereal box on the table. He picked it up and read the cereal box and read it. Daisy Flakes. Never heard of it. Freddie said out loud. What you never heard of Daisy the Donkey? Anais asked Freddie. No. I guess where I come from they don't Daisy the Donkey. Freddie said. Just try them they're great. Ok. Freddie poured a bowl of Daisy Flakes into his cereal bowl and started eating. They tasted like Floot Loops.

Bus Stop 7:00

The bus had just come up to the bus stop when Freddie was coming outside. He got on the bus and sat behind Gumball and Darwin. The bus than stopped and Rachel got on the bus. She started walking down the alley and saw that the only place she could sit was with Freddie. She sat down next to Freddie. He looked over at Rachel and was in love with Rachel at first sight. He pulled out his phone and texted Gumball

Freddie: Gumball who is the girl sitting beside me.

Gumball: ':( Why?

Freddie: No reason.

Gumball: Than why do you care?

Freddie: I just what'd to know.

Gumball: ':) Why do you have a crush on her?

Freddie: :( NO.

Freddie than turned off his phone not wanting to continue the conversation? Hey. Rachel said to Freddie. What? Freddie asked. I read what you were texting gumball. My name is Rachel. So do you like me or were telling Gumball the truth. Rachel asked Freddie. Um oh look we're here.

Classroom8:00

Mrs. Simian had just started class and was starting a new lesson. The door opened and Mrs. Simian turned her head to see who was going to be getting detention for being late. Freddie opened the door and walked into class. He looked around the room to make sure he was in the right classroom. He turned his attention straight and saw Mrs. Simian. Oh that's right, class today there will be a new student in our class. You tell the class your name and be quick about it. Mrs. Simian told Freddie. Hi my name is Freddie. Not wanting to say anymore than what he did he said. Where do I sit? Behind him. Freddie looked at where she was pointing and saw she was pointing at Gumball. Freddie sat down behind Gumball and Mrs. Simian started the lesson for the day.

Hallway 3:00

After school was over Freddie, Gumball, and Darwin were walking to their lockers. Hey Gumball I'm not finished with you. Out of nowhere Jamie appeared and tackle Gumball to the ground. Hi you get off of Gumball. Freddie said. What you going to do about it? Jamie asked. Freddie than picked Jamie off the ground and threw against the lockers. You think that hurt. Well this will probably hurt you. Jamie than threw a fist at Freddie and hit him in the face. Her fist was on his face until he moved her fist off of his face. Is that really the best you can do? Oh can I ask you a question? What? Were you the one who beat up Gumball yesterday? Freddie asked Jamie. Yeah so what? Jamie. Just wondering. Freddie than punched Jamie in the side of her face and knocked her out.

3:30 Principal's Office

Mrs. and Mr. Watterson do you know why you're here. No we don't. Mrs. Watterson Freddie beat up a child. Jamie can you come here please. Mr. Brown said. Jamie slowly opened the door. She came in with a black eye, a bloody nose, a bump coming an inch off the side of her face, was missing four teeth, and had one of her horns broke. Freddie you did that? Nicole asked Freddie. Yes, but I only punched her once. And she was going to beat up Gumball, she was the reason that Gumball came home the way he did yesterday. She has been beating up Gumball repeatedly for the past three months. I've seen him walking down the street two the three days a week beaten up. Jamie is this true. Mr. Brown asked Jamie. No he's lying. Jamie said. You don't believe me why don't you watch this. Freddie than pulled out his camera and started showing a video that had over an hour of footage with Jamie beating up Gumball. How did you get that? Jamie asked. It is all recorded from outside on the school front yard, and this was all in the past week I would have shown it to someone, but I didn't know who. Freddie said. Jamie do you know how much trouble you're in. On the other hand Mrs. Watterson you can leave.

On the ride Nicole was talking to Freddie. Freddie I just want you to know I'm not mad at you. Nicole told Freddie. Your not? No I'm not. I'm proud of you for sticking up for your brother. Nicole said. Brother? Gumball and Freddie said. Yep. Brothers. When we get home I'm going to adopt you. Really. Freddie asked. Yes. I could use someone like you to protect Gumball and Darwin.

Home Saturday 8:30

Freddie was down stairs watching television. Freddie can you come here please? Nicole yelled from the kitchen. Ok mom. Freddie yelled back. Freddie walked into the kitchen and saw Nicole trying to move in the new stove they bought two days ago. I was wondering if you could help me move the new stove into the kitchen? Nicole asked sitting in the chair tried out. Sure. Freddie said. Freddie than walked over to the stove and lifted it with one hand like it was a pillow. Freddie than placed the stove down where Nicole wanted it to be. Nicole was shocked. She couldn't believe a 15-year-old teenager lifted a 675-pound stove like it was a pillow. Freddie how did you do that? Nicole asked. What that. I'm full of things. I can fly, teleport, and a few other things most people can't do.

Stabbe Bear 12: Okay that's it for this chapter remember review or I'm not going to type another letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's New Life

Stabbe Bear 12: Hi it's me again. If you read the first two chapters of this story yesterday you may want to reread it. I made a few changes to them. But any way on with the story. In this chapter you will learn more about Freddie and some of the things he can do.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball or its characters. I only own Freddie and Chester my OC's.**

Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when Freddie was asleep. He was dreaming about his past and his parents.

Freddie's Dream (Freddie's Age: 5)

So dear did you like the movie? Freddie's mom asked. (You will learn more about her in the next chapter.) I sure did mommy. Freddie's mom had just taken Freddie to the movies to see a movie. They started walking down the street that was long with no one but themselves, or so they thought. They were walking for a good 30 seconds when Freddie looked behind him and saw a man holding a metal pole who looked like he had been drinking came out from an alley about 20 yards behind. It bother Freddie so he went bad to looking straight and forgot about it. They were about an hour from home so they still had a while to go before they got home. They had been walking for 45 minutes when Freddie looked back and saw the same man closer to them than what he was before. As soon as Freddie looked back the man charged at them and started attacking Freddie's mother. The man was beating up Freddie's mother right in front of his own eyes. He felt tears starting to come down his eyes at the sight he was seeing. He hoped the beating would stop, but it didn't. Blood was pouring from Freddie's mother's forehead, nose and stomach. The man stopped his beating and dropped the pole. He started to walk off and leave Freddie and his mother there as if nothing happened at all.

Freddie got down on his knees and sat in front of his dying mother. He started to cry out for someone to come and help his mother, but no one came. He keep yelling out for help for 2 whole minutes when finale someone drove by in a car. The car stopped and the door opened. A black tiger wearing a black t-shirt and gray pants got out of the car and helped Freddie's mother into the car and the car took off to the hospital. In 15 minutes the car was at the hospital. Freddie and the unknown man got out of the car and lifted Freddie's mother inside.

The doctors had gotten Freddie's mother into a room and down onto a bed. The doctors had told Freddie's mother that she didn't have a good chance of survival. She told the doctors to get Freddie in the room so she could talk to him. One of the doctors left and soon came back with Freddie who was still crying. He walked over to his mother who he did not know was going to die. Freddie I just want you to remember that I will always love you and I will always be with you. Freddie's mother said. She placed her hand on Freddie's head. Freddie's body was than encircled by a green light. When the light disappeared Freddie heard a noise. BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP . At the age of 5 Freddie didn't know what the sound meant. He turned to one of the doctors and said Mister what does that sound mean? The doctor simply said I'm sorry son, your mother his dead. There was a long silent in the room until it was broken by Freddie crying.

The next day Freddie was put in a foster home for children. Everyone but one person treated Freddie very badly. His name was Chester. Chester was a white haired dog that wore a light blue hoodie and blue jeans. The food they ate there tasted worst than dog food. A woman who spent almost all the money donated to the foster home on drugs home also ran the foster. She was always high or drunk and for no reason beat the children there. Freddie was adopted many times but was always bought back in less than a week. The people who adopted him said he was weird (talking about his strange powers). One day Freddie decided that he had had enough of it. He told Chester about his plan to escape. All the windows were locked with a key that the woman who owned the foster home kept it whose knows where. He stayed there for 5 years until one day that week the locked was broken, but the woman who ran the foster home didn't know about it. That night Freddie and Chester waited until everybody was asleep. They than jumped out of the window and ran for it.

3 days later than found Freddie's house. They went inside and looked for food and water. They found things to drink and eat. Some of the things they found they couldn't eat. Freddie started to look around the house to see if see if anything had been touched. Everything had been just the way it was expect for the walls that needed to be painted over again. BANG BANG! Freddie heard two gunshots from downstairs. He hurried downstairs to find Chester on the ground with two bullets in his stomach. Chester who did this to you? Freddie asked Chester. He did. Chester pointed to a window. Freddie looked out the window and saw the same person who killed his mother at the window with a 44. Revolver. He started laughing and than ran off. He wasn't going to get away without know who he was messing with. Freddie ran out the door and chased down the man. He was a lot faster than the man and caught him easily. He jumped on him and they fell to the ground. Freddie was on top of the man and started punching him. He wasn't as strong as he was in the present, but was still stronger than the man. The man pulled out a knife and tried to stab Freddie with it. Freddie caught the man's arm and took the knife. He tried to hit the man with the knife to end the man's life, but the man pushed Freddie off of him and just got a scar on his face. The man ran off, but Freddie didn't tried to chase him. He got up and ran as fast as he could back to his house to save Chester. He didn't want another person to die. He got back to his house but he was too late. Chester was lying on the floor lifeless.

Real life 12:00pm

FREDDIE. Freddie was awoken by Gumball screaming his ear. Dude is there something wrong. You have been yelling in your sleep for the past 5 minutes. What oh it was nothing. I just had a nightmare. Freddie said. A nightmare? The person who beat the crap out of one of the strongest bullies in the school had a nightmare? Gumball said. I just don't want to talk about it. Freddie lied back down but didn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to have another dream about his past.

**Stabbe Bear 12: Well that's it for this chapter. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's New Life.**

Stabbe Bear 12: Hi it's me again. Sorry for taking to long. So this is chapter 4 of my second story. Right now this is the story I have been working on. I've been working on the Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare so don't worry about that. The next chapter should be posted some time tomorrow. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or its Characters. I only own Freddie, Chester, Mikayla, and Dylan who are my OC's.**

Chapter 4School's Lunch Room

Gumball, Darwin, and Freddie were all sitting at the same table eating their lunch. Gumball had gotten up to go do whatever when he tripped and bumped into Tina Rex which made her drop her food. She looked at Gumball angrily. She than let out a loud roar that made the lunchroom silent. Freddie got up and ran into the bathroom. Freddie wore two coats, but hid the second one pretty well. The second was a black coat that when pulled over his head you could barely tell who he was. He would have cold flashes every 5 minutes so he needed an extra coat. In the bathroom he switched his coats so he had the black coat visible. He came out of the bathroom with his hood over his head so no one could see his face. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Tina holding Gumball upside down. Pull him down. With the hood over his head it also made his voice sound different. What you going to do if I don't. Tina said than laughed at the thought of someone the size of Freddie could even stand up to her. Freddie than raised his hand and pointed it at Tina. A green ball than formed in the middle of his palm. The orb started coming off an inch from his hand. The orb started to grow out from his hand and grew to be a yard long in each direction. He lifted the orb over his head with both of his hands. He pulled it back down and made it shrink to the size of a basketball. He than held it in one of his hands and ran at Tina. He jumped up to where he was eye level and hit Tina with the hand that held the orb.

From outside the school a green light from an explosion that Freddie caused. From inside the lunchroom Tina was on the floor knocked out. Freddie than turned around and walked over to a broken window and jumped out. When Freddie was out of the school he used his teleporting power to teleport back into the bathroom. His changed his coats before his came back out of the bathroom.

Hallway 3:30

It was the end of school. Freddie was the only one in the hallway putting his stuff in his locker. He didn't ride the bus because he preferred flying home. He started walking to the exit of the school when he was pulled by someone in the Janitor's Closet. They shut the door after they pulled him in there. He couldn't see who had pulled him into the closet because it was too dark to see anything. The light was than turned on showing that Rachel was the one who pulled him into the closet. Tell me everything. Rachel said. What are you talking about? Freddie asked. I know you were the one who beat up Tina. But how? When you made that green ball thing I could see your scars. Now tell me how you did that. Rachel said. It was my mother. Your what? My mother. Right before she died she gave me the power to do that. Who was your mother? Rachel asked. My mother's name was Mikayla. So she died right in front of you? Rachel said. Well she was also bleeding and had broken bones from where she was beat by a man with a metal pole in front where she later died in a hospital in front of me. Freddie told Rachel. Sad. Was all Rachel had to say? She opened the door for Freddie to leave. Freddie do you mine if I walk with you, I missed my bus? Sure. As soon as they got out of the school Freddie grabbed Rachel's hand and shut his eyes. Freddie what are you doing? Rachel asked. One minute. I'm doing something. Rachel just let him do what he was. All of a sudden everything went black for a few seconds. When she could see again she saw that she was back home. How did you do that? Rachel asked. I can teleport. You didn't see me do it after I beat up Tina? Oh about that you can't tell anyone about that. Ok bye.

Forest of Doom 8:00pm

Freddie was at the Forest of Doom. He knew the forest like the back of his hand. Seeing he had to protect Gumball and Darwin from the trouble that get themselves into he had to be strong enough to protect. Nicole had told him that they got in trouble a lot. So he was training to become stronger in the Forest of Doom. He knew that no one other than Gumball or Darwin were stupid enough to go in the Forest of Doom. He had been getting a lot stronger. He had gotten to the place where he could make the green orbs he makes become 10 yards long also where he didn't have to shrink t he orbs and could throw at their full size madding it cover more ground. He looked at his watch and saw he had to be getting home in a little while. He teleported back home before he got in trouble by being out to late.

He got home and saw a box on his bed. He picked it up and read the card. It said:

From: Chester To: Freddie Hey. We haven't seen each other in a long time. Guesses what I'm not dead. If you go down stairs you'll see. He couldn't believe it. His childhood friend was telling him he wasn't dead. He ran down stairs to see Chester sitting on the couch with Nicole. Chester! How did you survive that? You got shot. Freddie asked. This guy helped me. Chester pulled out a camera with a picture of the tiger that helped him when his mother died. The guy's name is Dylan. He took me to the hospital after I was shot. It was a good thing he came along when I needed him. Chester explained to Freddie. Stabbe Bear 12: Well this is it for this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie's New Life

Stabbe Bear 12: Hello it's me again. So I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter in The Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare. I will be posting another chapter, but it might take awhile. I should have started typing during the summer instead of the school year because now I have a lot of homework to do. So don't worry I promise I will get to it. Oh I'm typing a new way I'm putting like if someone is talking (Random person: Hello)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or its characters. I only own Freddie, Chester, Austin, and Mikayla.**

**Ch. 5**

Freddie: Chester how are you alive? I saw that man kill you. Chester: No you didn't. You saw him shot me see. Chester rose up his shirt to show two spots on his stomach that had stitches on them. Chester: You see I was on the ground bleeding to death and someone came and helped me get to a hospital. Freddie: Who saved your life?

Chester: He did. Chester got off the couch to reveal the same tiger that helped him get his mom to the hospital. The tiger was orange and white like a tiger wore a black t-shirt and white gym shorts. But for some reason the tiger looked younger than what he did when he helped Freddie get his mom to the hospital when he was younger. Freddie: So lets get this straight, you helped my mom and my friend get to the hospital. Isn't that a little weird that you were there to help my mom and my friend when they needed it the most? Chester: Well he did live down the street from : Well anyway what is your name? Austin: Austin. My name is Austin Born. Freddie: I have another question. Why do you look like you are younger than what you were before? Austin: Well it was 3 months ago I was in my house at the age of 25 when I was on my laptop watching a Youtube video of a boy who poured gasoline on a basketball lit it on fire and tried to make a 3 pointer (actually video) when a green portal opened up in my room and sucked me in. I appeared in this town at the age of 15 and found Chester and stayed with him. Freddie: Wait you were sucked in to a green portal too while on your computer? Chester: I was too. Freddie: Okay lets get this straight when I was sucked into the portal I gain super powers, Austin became younger, and Chester… Chester did anything happen to you? Chester: Well I became smarter for some reason. Austin: Any why the reason we came here is because a girl named Rachel told us that you were living here and I thought you would let you know that we were living across the street. Chester: Yeah and we are going to the same school as you.

Monday School Bus

Freddie and Chester were sitting in the same seat with Austin and Anais behind them and Gumball and Darwin in front of them. Freddie was listing to music on his phone when Chester touched his shoulder. Freddie took out one of his earphones to listen to what Chester had to say to him. Chester: So this is my first day at school with you. Freddie: Yeah. With Austin, Gumball, and Darwin too. Austin: What about that pink rabbit? Freddie: you mean Anais she is in middle school. She isn't in the same grade as us. Chester: Oh. How is she in middle school if she is only 7 years old? Freddie: She is like super smart or something I don't know.

Classroom

Miss Simian: Class today we have two new students joining us today. Chester and Austin. Austin: Hi. Chester: Hello. Miss Simian: Now GO SIT DOWN. She pointed to two empty seats. Chester and Austin sat down and waiting for class. Miss Simian: Now class does anyone know what 247395739 times 295739475 equals? A course you don't you're all stupid. Chester: I do. It's 7.316469E16. Miss Simian: We see about that. See turned to the board and worked out the equation. Miss Simian: The answer is 7.316469E16. Wait what? How did you do that? Chester: it was pretty simply. It was like adding 2+2. All you have to do is… RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG. The bell signaling for lunch interrupted Chester before he could finish explaining. Anyone ran out of the classroom ready to get a way from Miss Simian.

Lunchroom

Jamie walked up to Chester to talk to him. Jamie still looked beaten up from when Freddie hit her. Jamie: Hey nerd Tina wants to talk to you after school on the playground. She says she can't stand smarta**es. She than walked away. Chester acted scare because he knew when Jamie said Tina said she wanted to talk to him she meant fight him. Chester: I can't fight Tina she will kill me… wait who is Tina? Freddie pointed to a T-rex sitting across the room. Chester: That's her? I'm doomed. Freddie: Don't worry I can help you fight her. I just fought her a week ago and I won. Chester: Yeah right. You fought a T-rex and you didn't die? That's believable. Freddie: Just wait you will see.

Playground

Tina: I wonder if he's going to show or not? Jamie: Well there's your answer. Tina looked at where Jamie was looking and saw Chester walking through them. Tina: I didn't think he was coming. Jamie: Why did you want to fight him for answering one of Miss. Simian's questions? It isn't like he is smarter than you. Tina: It wasn't my idea it was Miss. Simian's idea. She said she got mad because he made her look like a fool and if I taught him a lesson she wouldn't give me homework for a month. Chester had just gotten them so he didn't hear anything. Chester: So how are you girls doing? Tina: Nice, but you won't be by the time I'm done with you. She swung her tail around to hit Chester. She made a 360 so she was looking in the same direction from before. She looked and saw Chester was gone. She looked around to see where she hit him, but didn't see him. Tina: Hey where did you go? Jamie: Tina up there. Jamie pointed up in the air. Tina looked up and saw someone holding Chester in the air. Freddie had picked up Chester before and flew up in the air to dodge Tina's tail. Freddie still not wanting Tina to know it was him, was wearing his black hoodie and had his hood over his head. Tina: It's you again. I'm will kill you. She brought her mouth down and caught Freddie in her mouth. Tina: Hhhmmm hhhmmm hhhmmm. Chester: What is she saying? Jamie: She is saying, "Try to get out if you can". She has eaten enough people I can understand her when she talks with someone in her mouth. Freddie punched a hole in one of Tina's front teeth. Freddie: Is that all you can do. Lets she how strong your jaw is. Freddie started lifting Tina's top jaw to get out. He saw a chance to get out and flew out. He stopped in mid-air and started to make a green orb. But this time it was bigger than any one he made before. The orb grew to the size of a mile. He shrunk it down to the size of a basketball, but instead of throwing it at Tina he jammed into his chest. Freddie started to grow green and sparks flew around his body. His eyes became completely white and had no pupils. He flew up in front of Tina's face. He screamed at her with a voice like the devils at the top of his lungs. Everything around them shook. Freddie: GET YOU ULGY A** FACE OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE CHESTER, AUSTIN, GUMBALL, DARWIN, ANAIS, AND ME ALONE BEFORE I MAKE YOU, YOU MOTHERF****R. After saying that he punched Tina in the mouth knocking out over half of her teeth. Tina turned around and ran off whining. Jamie watched Tina run away and looked up at Freddie. Freddie turned his head at Jamie. He popped his hands and made a sound that sounded like an explosion. Getting the hint and not wanting to fight Freddie again and make her face even worst she ran of in the same direction as Tina. Freddie landed back on the ground beside Chester and calmed down. After awhile his fur changed back to the color brown. He looked at Chester. Freddie: What? Chester: What was that? Freddie: I told you when I got sucked into the green portal I gained superpowers. Chester: And I just became smart no fair. Freddie: Well don't get mad at me I couldn't help it.

Home

Nicole had invited Chester and Austin to eat with them. Chester: Than Jamie ran away too. Chester had just told Nicole what happened at school during supper. Nicole: Freddie didn't I tell not to fight. You should have let Chester fight his own battles. Freddie: So you're telling me I should have let Chester fight a T-rex by himself? If I let Chester fight Tina it would have been like a cat fighting a horse. Chester: Hey. Nicole: I guess you're right. Chester: Hey. Gumball: So you're the one who protected me from Tina in the lunchroom? Nicole: You fought her in the lunchroom too? Freddie: Yeah. Freddie picked up a hamburger that Nicole made and took a bite out of it. He was barely got it down because he didn't want Nicole to yell at him for spitting his food out of his mouth. Freddie: One minute. Freddie disappeared for 30 minutes and came back with a piece of meat the size of a turkey from a monster he killed. It was all bloody and torn up with pieces of meat hanging from it. He started eating it, but couldn't take another bite from it before everybody else expect Austin threw up. Freddie: What? Austin: Yeah what? Austin reached over and ripped off a piece of the meat to eat. Nicole: How can you eat that? Freddie: I'm a bear and Austin is a tiger. We're both predators. Nicole: can you at least eat it somewhere else. Freddie: Sure come on Austin. Freddie and Austin went outside to eat the meat. Nicole: Now we can eat. As soon as Nicole said that blood was thrown all over the windows. Once again everyone threw up again.

School Hallway

Darwin was supposed to be getting on the bus, but had to get Gumball. He was running around the hall to find him when he bumped into Rachel. Rachel: Oh I'm sorry Darwin I didn't you there. Here let me help you up. Rachel helped Darwin up. Darwin: Thanks. Rachel: Oh while I'm talking to you I was wondering if I could ask you a question. Darwin: What? Rachel: It's about your new brother Freddie. But before I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone. Darwin: I promise. Rachel: Okay I think I have an… um… how do I put this? I think I have a crush on Freddie and I was wondering if he liked me. Darwin: I'm not sure I try to find out. Rachel: Thanks. Rachel turned around and left. Darwin thought to himself. Darwin: So Rachel has a crush on Freddie. Interesting. Oh I forget about Gumball. He saw he was still at his locker so he ran to talk. Gumball saw Darwin. Gumball: Hi buddy. Darwin: Hi Gumball. Dude what were you doing you were suppose to get on the bus? Gumball: I forgot the combination to my locker and I had to get someone to help me. Darwin: Dude that's the third time this week. Sometimes you do some crazy things. Gumball: Oh yeah name one. Darwin: Last week when you home all by yourself you locked yourself in a dog kennel for two hours. Where did you ever find a dog kennel? Gumball: At the dump. Darwin: You will never change.

**Forest of Doom**

Darwin: So Freddie why did you drag me out here to the Forest of Doom? Freddie: Well you see there's this monster I like to eat that tastes amazing, but the only way I can ever get it to come out is by getting it to come out with fish. Darwin: Well you know Freddie Gumball and me got lost in this same forest once. We were lost, I slapped a deer on the butt, watched a caterpillar get eaten, and Gumball was naked. Freddie: I can see you and Gumball doing that. Darwin: Now why am I here? Freddie: Darwin you're a fish. Darwin: And? Freddie: The only thing this thing eats is fish. Darwin: YOU'RE GOING TO LET A MONSTER EAT ME JUST SO YOU CAN EAT IT? Freddie: No I would never do that to you. Just than a little white cat came out of a bush. Freddie: Stand back there it is. It's very dangerous. Darwin: What are you talking about? How could anything like that be dangerous? The cat hissed at Darwin. A black fog surrounded the cat. The cat started to turn black and grew. Darwin: Freddie what's happening. The cat stopped growing. It was the size of a saber-toothed tiger. It poached on Darwin. Darwin: FREDDIE HELP IT'S EATING ME. Freddie grabbed the cat's tail and pulled it off of Darwin. He swung the cat around by it's tail instill the tail was ripped off. The cat flew and hit a tree landing on the ground the cat shrunk back down to the size of a normal cat and turned white. It was in so much pain it couldn't run away from Freddie. Freddie walked up to the cat. Freddie: Son of a b***h. Don't attack Darwin like that. Freddie brought his foot down on the cat smashing its head killing it. Freddie picked up the cat and put it in the backpack he brought with him. Freddie: Okay Darwin we can go now. Darwin? Freddie looked around, but didn't see Darwin anywhere. Freddie: Darwin must have wondered off on his on. I better go and find him. Darwin: On the other hand didn't wonder off. Carrie was in the Forest of Doom and found Darwin on the ground. She took him with her to safety.

Carrie's House

Carrie: Darwin wake up. Darwin: What? Who's there? Carrie: Maybe if you opened your eyes you would see. Darwin opened his eyes and saw Carrie. Darwin: Carrie where am I? Carrie: You're in my house. Darwin sat up and looked around. He saw that Carrie's house was very old and in bad shape. Darwin: So this is where you leave? It kind of gives off an unpleasant feeling. Carrie: I know, but I like the feeling. Darwin: So Carrie how did I get here? Carrie: I found you in the Forest of Doom and I brought you here. Darwin: What were you doing in the Forest of Doom?

Cliff-hanger

**Stabbe Bear 12: YES. Longest chapter so far. Well it has come to the saddest part of a fanfic. The end of the chapter. If anyone wants to see what Freddie looks like I drew a picture with Freddie wearing his black hoodie while holding a spray can (sorry I got distracted) go to my Deviant Art account. Special thanks Emo Soul Eater Forever Strong for being the first to say she liked Darwin x Carrie.**


End file.
